


Fixes to the Timeline

by Lyviel



Series: The AU where Dave survives [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comfort, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: Five studied him for a long moment, eyes narrowed. Finally, he said, "Don't say I never did anything for you," before turning and leaving."What's that supposed to mean? And you left the door open!" Klaus called after him, gesturing in annoyance.But then, suddenly, someone else stepped hesitantly into his doorway, familiar torn military uniform and an even more familiar mess of blond curls. Klaus stared for a moment, disbelieving, before lurching to the side, almost falling off the bed in his haste to scramble to his feet. He just stood there, staring at the man before him."Dave?"-In other words, Dave is alive and he and Klaus get to reunite, but they both have a lot of trauma to work through before they can get back to normal life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t until after Five re-entered the game that suddenly Klaus couldn’t summon Dave soooo maybe Five saves him and brings him to the future???

Klaus was sprawled width-wise across his bed, feet up in the air where they rested against the wall, his head dangling off the edge. As he studied the way his room looked up-side-down, he tried not to think about how much being sober sucked. He felt awful and he couldn’t stop fidgeting.

It had been a little better when they’d all been running around, jumping through time and saving the world, but all that was over now. They’d saved the world, even managed to stop Ben from dying while they were at it, but now there were no more distractions, leaving him with the looming realization that he actually had to try to live like this. 

God, he missed being high. What had being sober ever done for him?

That wasn’t fair, he’d accomplished a lot lately, gotten better with his abilities, grown closer to his siblings, all that shit. But he was still a colossal fuckup with no real life skills and he still couldn’t summon Dave. To be honest he could barely even function most days, even rolling out of bed felt so hard. 

Sometimes he didn’t really see a point in remaining sober, it’s not like he was really much use to anyone now, and even when they’d been saving the world he was mostly just along for the ride, and his abilities were still more terrifying than useful. But he wanted to be more than this, and he didn’t want to lose his siblings again. He remembered vividly what it had done to the few siblings who had tried to stick by him every time he’d nearly overdosed and he very much didn’t want to put them all through that again.

No, it was better to just suck it up and try to figure out how to be a functional human being. Well, maybe he could just focus on being a person for now, he could work on the functional bit later.

There was a knock on his door and he winced, his headache returning in full force.

“No one’s here” he said, not bothering to hide his irritation.

The door was already partly open and Five kicked it the rest of the way, hands in his pockets as he studied Klaus who didn’t bother to sit up. 

“Ah my dear brother Five, how are you doing this fine afternoon?” Klaus said, still upside down.

“It’s past midnight,” Five said flatly.

“Is it?” Klaus said, glancing out the window. “Well what do you know.”

“Are you high?” Five asked, face expressionless and Klaus couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or disappointed or just checking.

“You wound me,” Klaus said with a gasp, hand over his heart. “Of course not, you can even ask Ben.”

Five studied him for a long moment, eyes narrowed. Finally, he said, “Don’t say I never did anything for you,” before turning and leaving.

“What’s that supposed to mean? And you left the door open!” Klaus called after him, gesturing in annoyance.

But then, suddenly, someone else stepped hesitantly into his doorway, familiar torn military uniform and an even more familiar mess of blond curls. Klaus stared for a moment, disbelieving, before lurching to the side, almost falling off the bed in his haste to scramble to his feet. He just stood there, staring at the man before him. The man waved.

“Dave?” Klaus said, his mind refusing to take in what he was seeing. “Is this really happening?”

“Yeah,” Dave said and there was that brilliant smile that Klaus had fallen for what felt like a lifetime ago. “It’s real.”

“But how--?” Klaus said, approaching but too afraid to reach out to him, as if that might disrupt the moment and he’d wake up, tears pricking at his eyes. “I’ve tried to summon you so many times, why now?”

“Um, yeah. Funny story,” Dave said looking sheepish. 

He started unbuttoning his shirt and Klaus reflexively looked away, flashes of memories nearly overwhelming him, glimpses of Dave’s eyes as they slowly went vacant, of the warm blood flowing through Klaus’ fingers as he desperately tried to save him. The only problem with seeing the ghost of the man you love is also seeing the injury that had killed him. 

“Hey no,” Dave said, quickly pulling open his shirt to reveal the stitches there. There was no gaping, bleeding wound, only healing stitches. “I’m not dead.”

Klaus reached out, still afraid to touch, covering his mouth with his other hand as tears filled his eyes, feeling disbelief and fear and hope and so much more he thought he might collapse with the weight of it.

“I don’t,” Klaus said because what else was he supposed to say? Was this just some cruel dream come to torment him? It wouldn’t be the first time he’d dreamed about being with Dave again.

But then Dave reached out and took his hand, and he felt so warm and solid and there was no stopping the strangled sound that escaped Klaus as Dave pressed his hand to his chest, letting him feel his beating heart. Dave smiled at him, such a gentle and kind thing, and there was no stopping the tears as they streamed down Klaus’ face.

And then Dave was pulling him into a crushing embrace, arms tight around him as Klaus wrapped his arms around neck, laughing and sobbing into his shoulder, unashamed, placing kisses to his shoulder and neck and the side of his face, wherever he could reach. 

“You were dead,” Klaus said when he thought he could speak again, voice breaking, and he couldn’t bring himself to pull away, not yet. He never wanted to leave these arms again.

“I don’t really know the details myself,” Dave began. “I came to and your brother was there. He’s kind of a terrifying kid, by the way.”

Klaus laughed but it was a strangled thing. “Yeah, that’s Five,” he said fondly.

“As soon as I was well enough to move, we had to keep a low profile for a while, Five seemed to think people would be looking for us. I’m so sorry it took me so long to come back to you.”

“Yes, how dare you take so long to come back to life,” Klaus said sarcastically. He finally pulled back just enough to see Dave’s face, to touch his cheek, his voice breaking. “I thought I’d lost you.”

“I know. I’m so sorry.”

Dave kissed him, his hand tangling in his hair, and Klaus thought he might be crying. Or maybe Dave was. He never thought he’d get to do this again, he never thought he’d ever see Dave again, and yet here ye was, in his arms, warm and alive and perfect. 

“I love you,” Klaus whispered over and over again because he hadn’t told him that enough before and he’d never make that mistake again. 

And Dave whispered it back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a oneshot but I wanted to explore what it might be like for Dave to adapt the future as well as how his relationship with Klaus might be affected.

Dave was alive. Somehow, Five had managed to save him and bring him here to the future and now he was alive and Klaus could touch him, hold him in his arms again, and it all seemed far too good to be true. Both he and Dave had already cried until there was nothing left and still it didn’t feel like enough. Klaus was happier than he thought possible, but there was a fear there as well, an inevitable despair that always seemed to be waiting for him. It seemed like he could never have any sort of happiness for long.

He’d dreamt of being with Dave before, that he had this second chance only to wake up alone in an empty bed, feeling so empty and cold, the loss making him feel so sick with grief as the sobs were wrenched from him like they had that first day Dave had been taken from him. 

Right now, Klaus didn’t want to sleep in case that happened again, he simply wanted to hold Dave close so he could be completely sure that this was happening. And if it was a dream? To be completely honest, he’d be fine with never waking up again.

It was a losing battle of course. He had already been exhausted, sleep a thing he only grabbed a few hours of now and then in between the screaming of ghosts. It didn’t take him long to pass out. When he woke again, it was with a start, disoriented as he reached out in the dark, frantic and terrified he might not find anything. Eventually, though, his hand touched a very solid and warm body beside him and through the constant background noise of ghosts he could hear the familiar quiet snoring.

Klaus nearly sobbed in relief, dragging himself to curl into Dave. He placed a kiss to his shoulder, trying not to cling to him too tightly, feeling like he’d never be close enough. He wanting nothing more than to wake him up, to hear his voice and feel his touch and the reassurance that would bring. He had to remind himself that Dave was fresh out of a war zone lying low with Five of all people, no doubt he needed the sleep. 

Also, he was still hurt. 

In the dark, in his borrowed clothes with the blankets pulled up tightly around him, Dave’s injury was hidden from view, but Klaus didn’t need to see it to remember how it had looked, both then (a hole torn in his chest and an endless stream of blood that Klaus couldn’t stem no matter how desperately he tried), and now (stitched and clean and blessedly healing but still so angry and red). Either way it would haunt Klaus. He couldn’t lose him like that again. 

But Dave was here, alive despite everything. Klaus should be focusing on that, he should be happy. But instead his fears took hold as they often did and he thought of everything else. What if he lost him again to some other bullet? Or, their relationship had existed in a war zone, how would it transition to normal life? What would Dave think when he saw how truly bad off, how useless Klaus was? 

Sure, he was clean for the first time in pretty much ever, but that was the bare minimum he should be doing, right? At least that’s what pretty much everyone else seemed to think. Despite how much time had gone by since they’d stopped the world from ending, Klaus still didn’t have a job and he could still barely function most days. Whereas everyone else had gotten on with their day to day lives, Klaus had stagnated, wasting away in his room, barely better off than he had been when he’d lived on the streets. 

He was spiraling now, digging himself deeper and deeper into those dark thoughts, imagining how everything could go wrong, how Dave might look with disappointment in his eyes. Klaus knew this wasn’t helpful and he wasn’t sure he was prepared to have any of those conversations so instead of seeking reassurance, he disentangled himself from Dave and slipped out of his room. 

As much as he wanted to be with Dave, he needed to move even more if only to escape his own mind. And he could use some coffee. It was still early (and it was weird to think that it had only been a handful of hours since Dave had arrived) but at least that meant no one would be up yet so he was unlikely to run into any of his siblings. 

Or so he thought.

“Jesus H. Christ!” Klaus exclaimed, jumping and throwing his hands in the air, startled, when he noticed Five sitting in the corner of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, quietly reading the newspaper. “Are you lurking now? Why are you lurking?”

“I’m not lurking,” he said, not even glancing up. “It’s not my fault you never pay attention.”

“Hey since you’re here, I actually wanted to talk to you,” Klaus said, recovering quickly before hurrying over and dropping into the seat across from him.

Five sighed heavily. “I had a feeling this was coming. Go ahead, let’s get this over with.”

“Right,” Klaus said as he jumped right in, waving his hands expressively as he talked. “I guess this all explains why I wasn’t able to summon Dave. He never actually died, because you were going to go back and save him. Or you already had gone back? Whatever. The point is, if you were planning on saving him, why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped. Well, maybe. I maybe could have helped.”

“Because I didn’t think you’d approve of my methods. He still had to get shot to preserve the timeline.”

“But why? Why was that the best option? And how did you even do it?”

“We saved the world, Klaus,” Five said, finally looking up at him, his face unreadable as usual. “I wasn’t going to risk compromising that for one man, no matter how important he is to you.” He continued quickly before Klaus could interject. “And if you must know, I drugged his coffee. With several different things, actually. Had to make sure he wouldn’t bleed to death while also ensuring the medics would declare him dead. Actually, you hung around so long that for a bit there I thought he might actually bleed out anyway.”

Klaus winced. “Well, yeah, I didn’t want to leave only to find out, whoops, he was really alive after all. Which he was so I guess my instincts were right. Yay for that or whatever. I wanted to take his dog tags too, but taking them before the medics gave him a toe tag would risk him being marked as MIA and his body getting written down as a John Doe which wouldn’t be fair to him. And he’d miss out on getting a proper Jewish burial, I couldn’t risk that.”

“You could have just left without the dog tags,” Five pointed out.

“I just-- I wanted something from him. To hold onto. I know, it’s stupid.” His hands went unconsciously to the dog tags still around his neck, holding them tightly.

“No, I think I understand,” Five said with a faint smile as if he was thinking of something else. 

“Thank you, by the way,” Klaus said, fidgeting slightly. “I mean, I know--” He trailed off when Five raised a hand.

“Let’s just leave it at that and never speak of it again,” he said. He stood up and turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway, turning back thoughtfully. “You have a second chance here, don’t waste it. You deserve a chance at happiness.”

And then he was gone. Klaus just sat there staring at the doorway for a long moment in stunned silence. The click of heels on the tiled floor pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Grace walking past.

“Hey mom?” he called out, jumping to his feet.

“Good morning, dear!” Grace said, all smiles as usual. “What can I do for you?”

“My boyfriend stayed over actually. Do you think you could make us breakfast? It needs to be kosher.” 

He’d do it himself but he never had been a great cook, he hadn’t exactly had much practice, and he wanted Dave to actually have a good first day in the future and not spend it with food poisoning. 

“Oh, of course,” Grace practically beamed. “I’ll make you boys up something special. I can’t wait to meet him.”

-

Klaus set the tray of food on the bedside table and flopped down next to Dave. Startled, Dave jerked awake, arm raised defensively as if expecting an attack, wincing at the pain in his chest from the sudden movement.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s only me, you’re safe,” Klaus soothed, hands hovering, wanting to touch and comfort, but not wanting to make things worse either.

“Klaus,” Dave sagged back in relief before he reached out and took his hand, grip tight. “I thought-- well, nevermind. It was just a nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just the usual, don’t worry,” Dave said. He reached up, placing his hand on Klaus’ cheek, caressing gently. “Besides, I already feel better just seeing you.”

“You are ridiculous,” Klaus said, placing his own hand on Dave’s cheek, distracted when he noticed the chain around his neck. Instinctively, his other hand went to the dog tags around his own neck. If he had Dave’s, then what-- his heart caught in his throat as he pulled the chain until another set of dog tags were revealed, Klaus’ name clearly printed on them. 

“Ah, found that, did you?” Dave said, voice rough with sleep as he rubbed groggily at his eyes. “What can I say? I missed you.”

“Me too,” Klaus said.

“You giant sap,” Dave said, grinning, as he tugged gently on the chain Klaus was wearing, pulling him down so he could kiss him.

“Look who's talking,” Klaus said, kissing him back. Once, twice, reluctant to pull away. He leaned down farther than he meant, too distracted, and Dave winced, drawing in a sharp breath as Klaus brushed against his wound. 

“Ow, ow ow, careful, I’m delicate,” Dave chuckled as he reaching a hand up to tenderly touch his chest.

“Sorry,” Klaus said, hands hovering, not actually sure how to help. 

“Worth it,” Dave said with a grin, no doubt meant to reassure, before gently tugging him back down for another brief kiss. “Should we, I don’t know, switch back?”

“Hell no, your dog tags aren’t ever coming off.”

I guess it doesn’t really matter anymore, we’re less likely to wind up exploded, our bodies unidentifiable.”

“You don’t know this family,” Klaus snickered. “Give it time, it could still happen.”

“I guess it’s just a risk we’ll have to take,” Dave said, smile so fond it made Klaus’ heart ache. 

Klaus gave himself a moment to indulge before finally pulling away, sitting cross-legged beside him as he laid out the tray of food. 

“So!” Klaus said,  “How are you feeling? Hungry? Want to go for a walk, see the sights? Or the house at least, maybe you shouldn’t be walking around the city while injured.” 

“Whoa, did you make all this?” Dave asked as he sat up to get a better look at the breakfast Grace had prepared for them.

“Of course not,” Klaus laughed. “I only just got you back, I’d rather not kill you immediately. Mom made it for us.”

“Oh! And does she know…” Dave trailed off, gesturing between the two of them. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure the whole family has heard at least some stories of you by now.”

“Aw, babe, you talked about me?” Dave said looking so fond and happy and it made Klaus laugh.

“Of course I did! What, did you think I was just gonna forget about you?”

“I mean,” Dave said, suddenly very interested in his hands as he fidgeted with the blanket. “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did.”

Klaus stared at him in confusion, not sure what to make of that. Dave was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he’d told him that on more than one occasion. How could he think that Klaus could just forget about all the time they’d spent together, everything Dave meant to him? 

“Never,” Klaus said as he reached out to cup his face. 

He didn’t know how to get it across to him, to tell him how deeply he cared, so instead he kissed him, putting as much emotion into it as he possibly could, feeling tears prickling at the corner of his eyes at the thought that Dave could have any doubts.  

“Wow,” Dave said, voice dreamy and a little breathless when he finally pulled away. They both shared a laugh at that.

“Now,” Klaus said, feeling rather proud of himself. “Let’s get some actual food in you and then I can show you the house.”

“I haven’t had a proper meal in so long,” Dave said eagerly as Klaus passed him a plate. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You know,” Dave said, wandering around the edges of the room, examining the decor as well as the drawings and writings on the walls. “I don’t know what I expected your room to look like but this is so incredibly you that I don’t think I ever would have been able to guess.”

“What can I say,” Klaus said from where he sat cross legged on the bed, reapplying his eyeliner. “It didn’t take dad long to realize he couldn’t make me stop writing on the walls and then I had free reign. Also, I may have convinced him that some of it was me trying to work out my powers. He bought it way too quickly.”

Klaus winked at him. Dave mirrored his grin before approaching, lying across the bed and propping himself up on one elbow so he could watch him applying his makeup, a fond dopey grin on his face. 

“I always loved it when you got to do that when we were on leave,” he said. 

“Nice to know you appreciate my work,” Klaus said. 

Back then, he had always been tempted to wear makeup more often than that. He never had been any good at being subtle so, really, makeup was the least queer thing about himself and he wasn’t sure it really would have made much of a difference. In the end, he decided not to push his luck more than he already was, especially since it might put Dave at risk alongside him.

Klaus wouldn’t exactly say the present was all that safer, though. It still held its dangers, he knew that better than most. But at least here he knew the venues and areas of town that were more queer friendly, where they might even be able to hold hands without being harassed. Dave had never had anything like that growing up and Klaus wanted him to have the opportunity to experience it. If he wanted to, of course. But Dave had always been interested whenever he had shared stories of his experiences in the past so now was as good a time as any to broach the subject.

“Maybe one day I’ll even do yours,” he added, still focused on the little mirror in his hand, hoping it sounded casual and non committal in case he wasn’t ready. 

“Yeah,” Dave said after only a moment of hesitation. “I think I’d like that.”

Klaus couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his face. Maybe it wouldn’t be tomorrow or the day after, but Dave at least had a little more freedom now to explore his identity and to truly be himself and Klaus would be all too happy to encourage and support him every step of the way.

“This sounds like the perfect time to show you my closet,” Klaus said excitedly, setting his supplies aside before unfolding his legs and springing to his feet. “You’ve seen some of my choices in clothing so I doubt any of it will really surprise you.”

“Well where’s the fun in that?” Dave asked, chuckling.

“A challenge! I like it.”

Most of Klaus’ clothes were in a pile near the closet, he’d long since given up trying to put it away. He let Dave poke around while he chose something for himself. Despite his words, he decided to keep things relatively normal, sticking with a colorful top and a skirt. A black skirt, of course. There was always a little goth in everything he wore. Once he was dressed, he struck a pose.

“Wow,” Dave said, putting down the shirt he’d been examining. “You look amazing.”

“Of course I do,” Klaus winked at him. “Do you want to try something on?”

Dave looked down at the plain black shirt and pajama pants he was currently wearing, borrowed from Diego. 

“Why not? No offence to your brother but I am not digging this. Pick something out for me? 

“It’s a shame my leather pants won’t fit you, you’d look amazing in them,” Klaus said, stroking his chin in concentration. “I think, for now, let's start with something a little more tame. You can work up to the fun stuff.”

He dug around a bit before handing Dave a loose green shirt with pretty embroidery with the v neck laced up. There was also a pair of jeans he’d stolen from his brother that thankfully fit. 

“Not bad, not bad,” Dave said, examining himself in the mirror with a satisfied nod.

“Thought you’d like it. Now come on, let’s get this tour started!”

Being back in Dave’s presence, falling back into their dynamic as they talked and laughed, it was so easy to forget his fears and concerns, because the only thing he wanted to think about was Dave, alive and here. They were away from that godforsaken war and they had a second chance. But Klaus had to rein himself in, this was Dave’s first day back, after all. 

He knew better than most how disorienting it could be, going from war to 2019, but he’d had the luxury of coming home. Dave didn’t have that and he wasn’t sure how he’d handle all of this. They just needed to take things slow, give him time to adjust. He just desperately wanted to avoid overloading him. That was probably a good call because Dave was staring open-mouthed at everything as Klaus showed him around the Hargreeves family home. 

“I still can’t believe you grew up here,” Dave said. “When I look at you, I think of blanket forts and sunlight, not all of this.”

“Forts, yes. Mansions, definitely no,” Klaus said. 

He had the sudden urge to continue, to specify that, really, grimy alleys and condemned buildings were more his speed. Dave already knew some of his past but didn’t know that he’d spent more of his life on the streets than not, but perhaps it was best not to get into that right now. Dave didn’t need to find out how much of a failure he was the first day here. Instead, Klaus grabbed Dave’s hand and tugged him into a nearby room, plastering a smile on his face. 

“And this was dear old papa’s office. It’s not very interesting, I just like coming in here because he’s not around to stop me anymore.”

“You sure?” Dave asked, staring up at his domineering portrait of Reginald Hargreeves behind his desk. “I feel like he’s judging us. Look, his eyes even follow you when you move.”

“I know, right? Creepy. Who even keeps a portrait of themself in their own office, anyway? Did he not want to forget what he looked like?”

“Get a mirror like the rest of us,” Dave said to the portrait. 

“I don’t know about that,” Klaus said. “A giant mirror might actually be even creepier.”

They wandered around the house for a while longer, it’s empty halls making the place feel even larger. Klaus preferred it when his siblings were around, filling the space and making it seem more like a home. So instead he rambled aimlessly about anything he could think of, filling the space with his own voice instead, Dave occasionally interjecting with jokes or comments, but mostly just taking it all in. Klaus had already told him a lot about his childhood, but there was still plenty he didn’t know.

They were near the kitchen when Klaus noticed a pained expression flit across Dave’s face.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, taking his arm.

“Yeah,” Dave said. When it became obvious Klaus wasn’t going to drop it, he continued. “I don’t suppose you have any painkillers or anything?”

“Oh, yeah, hang on,” Klaus said, sprinting off down the hall, too quickly for Dave to follow. “Don’t go anywhere!” he called back over his shoulder.

-

Dave stood awkwardly, not really sure what to do. The place was like a museum, he felt like someone might come out of nowhere to yell at him if he tried to sit down or touch anything. He was contemplating a chair when a door opened and he flinched back away from the chair guilty.

It turned out to be a pleasant-looking woman with a friendly smile. Not exactly what Dave had expected, but at least he wasn’t likely to get yelled at. Then he panicked a bit, wondering who here actually knew about him.

“Ah, you must be Dave,” she said to his relief. No awkward explanation needed then. “I’m Grace. How are you doing, dear? Need anything?”

“Oh, no, thank you ma’am. I’m fine.” 

“Well, just let me know. It’s lovely to finally meet you,” she said and Dave waved nervously as she headed towards the kitchen, leaving him to contemplate the chair again. 

He was reaching out for the chair when this time the front door opened and he tried his best not to look guilty. A man clad all in black entered; much more intimidating than Grace. The moment his eyes landed on Dave, he stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowing. 

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded.

“Oh, well you see, I—” Dave began, stumbling over his words.

“Hello, Diego, dear,” Grace said, smiling at them from the other room as she began cooking.

As if he couldn’t be bothered, Diego waved Dave away, looking uninterested.

“Nevermind,” he said as he headed for the kitchen. “I don’t actually care.”

“Now Diego, be nice to Klaus’ boyfriend,” Grace called, surprising Dave.

 He knew Klaus had told his family about their relationship, but somehow he still hadn’t expected to hear anyone say it so plainly. It was nice. Until he noticed Diego studying him critically, sizing him up as if trying to decide if he was worthy of being here or not. 

“You’re dating my brother?” he said, somehow making the question sound like a threat. 

Thankfully Five entered next. Where were all these people coming from all of a sudden? Five was kind of terrifying too but at least it was a familiar face. 

“Five, Klaus brought some stranger home,” Diego said.

“Actually I was the one who brought him here,” Five said, barely glancing up as he accepted a cup of coffee from Grace and sat down at the table.

“What?” Diego snapped. 

“Good morning by the way,” Five said to Dave. “Good to see you haven’t died on us again, I might not want to help next time.”

“Morning!” Dave said cheerily before adding to Diego, “I’ve known him for a couple weeks now and I still have no idea how to tell when he’s joking.”

“I’m not,” Five said without looking up and Dave laughed nervously. 

“Weeks? There’s no way you’ve been here for weeks, I would have noticed,” Diego said, approaching Dave and suddenly there was a knife in his hand. Where had that even come from? Klaus had mention the knives but somehow he thought he’d been exaggerating. Apparently he was not.

“Maybe I’m very sneaky?” Dave suggested, hoping his voice didn’t sound as panicked as he felt. He knew he shouldn’t be making jokes but he couldn’t help it. It was a reflex.

“Don’t,” Diego said, pointing the knife at him.

“He’s been with me,” Five said. “I saved his life and brought him here to the present last night. Diego, this is Dave.”

“Wait, the Dave?” Diego said, looking back at Five in surprise. 

“I have an article in front of my name?” Dave asked excitedly. “That sounds important! Has Klaus been talking about me? What did he say?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” Diego asked.

“Yeah, but I got better. Thanks to Five, that is,” Dave added quickly, glancing over at him. Five seemed completely uninterested in the conversation.

“I got it, I got it,” they heard Klaus call as he came running down the hallway, bottle of aspirin in hand. He was barefoot but slid to a stop on a rug, looking like it was something he did often. “Diego, hi! I see you’ve met Dave.” 

Klaus’ hand twitches imperceptibly, no doubt him stopping himself from reaching out to take his hand. Dave had grown used to keeping their relationship a secret. They’d talked about this, about public displays of affection, and he was grateful that Klaus was willing to go at his pace, but Dave was feeling brave. Pushing down the reflexive panic, he reached out and took Klaus’ hand, shooting him a grin as he did so. Klaus squeezes his hand and smiled back, looking so incredibly fond. 

“I didn’t know this was happening, why didn’t anyone tell me?” Diego said, looking between all of them, arms out, demanding answers.

“None of us did,” Klaus said. “Five just turned up with him.”

“I’m terribly sorry, I’ll be sure to hold a family meeting the next time I want to save one of your asses,” Five said sarcastically.

Dave wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not, but the statement seemed to imply that Dave was one of them now. Apparently Klaus caught that as well because there was no missing the swell of affection and pride and appreciation in his eyes. 

“I’m happy for you, bro,” Diego said to Klaus, before adding to Dave, “and if you hurt my brother I’ll kill you.”

Normally Dave would assume anyone giving that sort of threat was exaggerating but Klaus’ family was particularly terrifying and he didn’t doubt it in the least. 

“Hey, no threatening my boyfriend,” Klaus said. “He just came back from the dead so you have to be nice to him.”

“For how long?” Diego asked.

“I don’t know, I kinda feel like that’s something he can use as an excuse for a long time. ‘Can I have the last pancake? I died so I deserve it.’”

“What a great way to get out of chores too,” Dave said.

“Oh no, I’ve created a monster!”

\--

They were back to exploring the house when Dave eventually asked for something to drink and a rest. Klaus knew they should have been taking things easy but despite his careful movement Dave seemed like his usual self and it had been so easy to forget. Scolding himself internally, he ran to get a glass of water. By the time he returned, Dave was sitting on the couch, staring off into the middle distance with a glazed look in his eyes.

“Dave?” Klaus tried, voice cautious. 

When he didn’t respond, Klaus reached out to gently touch his shoulder, but recoiled almost immediately when Dave flinched away. He looked up, confusion and fear in his eyes, until he saw Klaus and visibly relaxed.

“Klaus,” he said with a relieved sigh. “Sorry about that, spacing out I guess.”

Klaus was tempted to let him have this, to play along and turn the conversation in a happier direction, make him laugh. He wasn’t sure that would actually help, though, so he resisted the urge. He knew he was bad at this, at saying the right thing and comforting other people. But he had to try. Hesitantly, he reached out again and this time Dave leaned towards him, welcoming the touch.

“Flashbacks?” Klaus asked.

“Yeah,” Dave said, looking down at his hands as he twisted them together fretfully.

“Good times, am I right?” Klaus said, sitting beside him and elbowing him gently. 

“Oh yeah,” Dave said with a shaky laugh, leaning into Klaus as he wrapped his arm around him. He let his eyes fall closed and sighed before continuing. “I keep thinking I’m gonna wake up and be back there.”

“I’m legally obligated to tell you if I’m just part of your dream, otherwise it’s entrapment,” Klaus said, hoping to lighten things at least a little. There was a long pause before he continued. “I don’t know the best way to deal with any of this. I think my track record shows how bad I am at coping with, well, pretty much everything. But I’m here, if you want to talk, or if you need a distraction.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Dave said. He took Klaus’ free hand and brought it up to place a kiss to his palm. 

“I’m glad you’re here too,” Klaus said, leaning his forehead against Dave’s.

“Fuck,” Dave said suddenly, pulling away enough to see Klaus’ face. “I wasn’t here. You had to go through all of this alone. Fuck, Klaus, I’m so sorry.”

“You were kinda dead,” Klaus chuckled. 

“Still,” Dave insisted. “I wish I could have been there for you.”

“If you promise to stop dying on me I guess I can forgive you. But you’re on thin fucking ice.”

That at least got a smile out of Dave. They sat together for a time, until Dave let out a huge yawn and they decided to make their way to bed a bit early tonight. But he looked so tired that Klaus couldn’t help but hover in a way that was probably obnoxious. Dave moved sluggishly and Klaus was terrified he’d worn him out too much.

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked for the twentieth time.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just tired,” Dave said, smiling at him no doubt in an attempt to put him at ease.

“Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have dragged you all over the house,” Klaus said.

“It’s fine really, I wanted to,” Dave said. “And if you’d tried to talk me into going back to bed I probably would have thrown a tantrum.”

Klaus knew he was exaggerating but nodded anyway, hurrying to open his bedroom door. He helped Dave crawl into bed before following, curling up against him. Dave took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Does it hurt?” Klaus asked eventually, glancing down at his chest. 

“It just stings a bit, I’m okay,” Dave said, smiling at him. “Thanks.”

“Your welcome?” Klaus said uncertainty. “I mean, I know I’m a gift, but I have a feeling that’s not what you’re thanking me for.”

“Yes, for you,” Dave chuckled. “For everything, really. For showing me around your childhood room, for introducing me to your family, and for just being there for me I guess.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you won’t be thanking me once you meet the rest of my family and spend any amount of time with them,” Klaus said. 

“I missed you,” Dave said, and suddenly there were tears in his eyes. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Klaus said, pulling closer, kissing him softly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this chapter so many times I'm still not sure I'm happy with it

When Klaus woke, it was with a heavy certainty sitting in his gut like a stone. He'd had another one of those damned dreams, he'd been able to hold Dave again, to hear his laugh, but now he was awake and Dave was dead and Klaus was more alone than he'd ever felt before. Dave was gone and nothing would ever truly be okay again.

He felt tears prickling his eyes as he curled farther in on himself, a horrible ache in his bones, the bed feeling painfully cold and empty. He bit his lip, stifling a sob as he felt his grief flood back in full force like he was losing Dave all over again, like it was always waiting in the back of his mind to drown him over and over. He thought it might be less painful to have his heart ripped from his chest.

"Klaus?"

Sure, hearing a voice in his bedroom wasn't exactly rare, there were always ghosts screaming his name, even now he wasn't free of them as they lurked at the corners of his vision, but he would recognize Dave's voice anywhere. He sat up so quickly he felt disoriented as he frantically looked around the room.

And there, sitting in a chair by the window, was Dave, wearing pajama pants and a tank top that didn't fit quite right, not his uniform covered in blood. He looked concerned and a second away from jumping to his feet, gripping the arms of the chair like he was poised to launch himself forward. He must have seen something in Klaus' expression because he did just that, quickly moving to sit beside him on the bed, pulling him into a tight hug.

For a horrible moment, Klaus expected his arms to go through him and he almost told him to stop, he wasn't sure he could handle that right now. But then warm, solid arms were wrapping around him and he had to fight to choke back another sob as he remembered that Five really had saved Dave, none of it was a dream and they really were together again. Dave was alive. He was safe.

Klaus pulled him closer, holding him tighter until he was all he could feel, all he could smell, all he could see. Klaus was gripping him so tightly he was afraid it might hurt but he was so terrified that if he even just loosened his grip a tiny bit, Dave would disappear, he would be gone and Klaus would be alone again.

It took a while, but eventually, listening to Dave's soothing voice as he whispered comfort and reassurances, he finally started to relax. He'd stopped crying at some point and now that he realized, he took in a shuddering breath, quickly rubbing at his face as Dave readjusted so he could run his fingers through his hair, placing a kiss to his temple.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dave asked, voice hushed as he continued to play with his hair.

But what was there to say, really? Klaus had watched the life leave Dave's eyes. It didn't seem to matter that he was here and very much alive now, Klaus still didn't know how to move on, how to stop reliving the worst moment of his life, in a life already filled with terrible moments. There wasn't anything to grieve anymore, except maybe the months spent apart, but he'd been grieving so long he wasn't sure how to stop.

But then, while Klaus had to watch him die, Dave was the one who had to go through the pain. It didn't seem right to whine about it when he had it so much worse. Dave was here and he should be focusing on that, on being there for him. He didn't want to make this all about himself. He should be comforting Dave, not the other way around.

Klaus just wanted them both to be happy again. To put all of this aside so they could go back to how things were before, but better without all the war, preferably. So he pushed it all down, just feeling Dave against him and trying to focus on the present.

"Just a nightmare," Klaus said dismissively as he cuddled more closely against Dave, grip more relaxed than desperate, hoping he wouldn't press. "Better now."

"Good," Dave said with a chuckle, probably seeing through him but, thankfully, not demanding answers.

Klaus felt like he should be doing more, but he didn't know what would even help. The image of how he had been sitting away, over by the window, flashed through his mind and the worry was back in full force. They'd both never been particularly good at sleeping, but what if it was space he had wanted, and instead Klaus had forced him closer. He steeled himself, trying to prepare for the worst, but he owed it to Dave to try.

"Hang on," he said, hoping he sounded convincing. "Why were you up? Couldn't sleep?"

"You know," Dave said with a smile. "I spent all that time in Vietnam missing proper beds and now that I get to sleep somewhere nice again, it's actually too comfortable."

"Oh, don't worry," Klaus said. "We'll get some nice rocks in here and maybe a thin itchy blanket to lay over the top and it'll feel like home in no time."

"Perfect, there's hope for me, then."

It didn't feel fair to doubt him, but Klaus couldn't help but wonder if that was really all there was to it. They both did tend to deflect with humor after all. So much had changed in such a short amount of time for Dave, it somehow felt inevitable that he might grow bitter. Sure, Five had saved his life, but in coming here he'd lost his friends, his family, everything. It would only make sense for him to have regrets.

Maybe that wasn't fair, Dave was too kind to hold anything against them. Then again, experience had taught Klaus to expect the worst. Maybe this would be the thing that finally pushed Dave too far. It was bound to happen eventually, wasn't it? Klaus knew he wasn't an easy person to deal with, he saw what putting up with him had done to his family. Klaus was good at pushing people away, at ruining the lives of those who cared about him.

But he didn't want to push for reassurances, to make Dave comfort him once again when this shouldn't be about him at all.

"So, how are you—" Klaus eventually got the courage to ask, waving his hands vaguely as he searched for the right words. "—handling all this?"

"I don't know," Dave said, hiding his face briefly in Klaus' hair before the two of them got into a more comfortable position. "Honestly I've been trying not to think about it. It kinda feels like a dream still, like I'm gonna wake up and be back there again."

"I know what you mean," Klaus said, remembering what the culture shock of suddenly returning to life away from the war had been like for himself, and Dave had it even worse with the whole being displaced in time thing. "I wish I could say it gets better, but I haven't seen it yet."

"Did Five really do all this without telling you?" Dave asked and for some reason he seemed so apprehensive, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, he was probably worried I'd come along and ruin everything," Klaus said. "He takes the timeline stuff very seriously."

"Sounds like an awful lot of trouble to go to just for me," Dave said and Klaus could hear how he was forcing his voice to sound casual.

"Hey, no, don't say that," Klaus said, raising a hand to Dave's cheek as he pulled him closer. "Please don't."

"Okay," Dave said, mustering up a smile that wasn't convincing at all.

"Really," Klaus reemphasized. "I'm glad you're here."

"Hey, I've got a question, actually," Dave said and that mischievous grin of his was back which was a relief. "Does all this mean I sold my soul to your brother?" Klaus burst out laughing even as Dave continued. "No, seriously. Is he gonna expect me to kill for him? Is he gonna show up in fifty years and demand some sort of morally dubious favor?"

"If anything, I'm probably the one who owes him," Klaus said, still giggling. "What could he possibly want? My firstborn? Whatever, still worth it. I really am glad you're here."

And there was his genuine smile again. Klaus kissed him, held him close as they closed their eyes. Maybe they could both actually get some sleep now. He knew they should probably talk more about this and maybe it wasn't fair to fall silent now, but he couldn't help but be selfish. Maybe they could have this for just a little longer.

-

It was early morning when they finally gave up on sleep and dragged themselves out of bed. Klaus was fairly certain that no one enjoyed a good bath more than himself, but Dave definitely came close after so long using the terrible shower tents the military provided. Then they got to spend some more time going through Klaus' closet. He couldn't wait until he could take Dave shopping for his own clothes. They'd have so much fun going to thrift shops and trying on every ridiculous outfit they could find.

He was smiling to himself at the thought as he went to find them some breakfast, leaving Dave to finish getting dressed. He was practically skipping down the halls when he spotted Ben. Was it the weekend already? Klaus had very little concept of time anymore, but he was always excited to see him back from college for a visit. But at least for once Klaus was the one with news to share.

"Ben, Ben, Ben," he said as he bounded up to him, draping an arm across his shoulders. "How have classes been, oh brother of mine? Tell me everything."

"What did you do?" Ben asked, barely suppressing a grin as he swatted him away.

"I hate that you always know when something's up, you know that?"

"I spent almost 15 years haunting you, you can't hide anything from me anymore."

"Fine, yes, okay," Klaus said, waving his hand dismissively. "But I think I actually have a surprise that even you won't see coming. And it's even a good surprise!"

"Did you get me a puppy?" Ben asked.

"Shit, I didn't know you wanted a puppy, but I could probably steal you one."

"Nevermind, forget I said anything," Ben chuckled.

"Oh no, we're definitely talking about this later, but for now, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Ben asked with amused suspicion.

"It's Dave! You finally get to meet him!"

"Were you finally able to summon him?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Even better," Klaus exclaimed, gesturing broadly. "He's here and he's alive, Five saved him!"

"Holy shit, Klaus," Ben said, taking his arm to stop him. "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you."

"I know, right?" Klaus said, elbowing him lightly as he continued to lead him along. And when they entered his room, he raised an arm dramatically. "Ben? I'd like you to meet Dave. And Dave? This is my brother, Ben."

"Wait," Dave said, taken by surprise where he had been looking through his book collection. Klaus felt a little guilty for taking him by surprises like this but he was just so excited to be able to introduce them at last. "Ghost Ben, Ben?"

"The one and the same," Klaus said, nodding proudly.

"Yeah, I died but I got better. Seems that's going around lately," Ben said with a warm smile. "Good to finally meet you, Dave."

"That's awesome, good to meet you too. I suddenly have the urge to hug you," Dave said, arms spread invitingly.

"Yeah, resist that urge," Ben said, with a good natured laugh.

"Duly noted," Dave let his arms drop quickly, but he was still smiling so at least he didn't take it personally.

"I'll give you a hug," Klaus said, moving to stand beside him, throwing his arm across his shoulders.

"So, how are you doing?" Ben asked. "It's gotta be weird being in the future. How long have you been here, anyway?"

"It's only been two days," Dave said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think it's really sunk in yet."

"Yeah, I get it, being alive again is weird. So what have you got planned for today?" Ben asked, looking between the two of them.

"We were gonna eat breakfast, then, I dunno, watch a movie maybe?" Klaus asked, glancing at Dave. He didn't want to wear him out, after such a restless night it might be nice to take things easy.

"Sure," Dave said with a shrug. "Want to join us, Ben?"

"I've got some time, sure," Ben said.

Klaus was fairly certain he was grinning a bit too widely as they all headed back downstairs together. He was just so happy to have his two favorite people here together. For now he could put his concerns aside and focus on this moment. Allison was still out of town, but maybe he could sort of introduce Dave to her by watching one of her movies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [Unsolved Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517738) if you want more of them figuring out how to make a life for themselves together


End file.
